SettingCulturesSpit
Setting (Spitball) -> Cultures Cultural Setting Information The standard role-playing setting has cultural features that include: *Human dominated world *Multiple intelligent player races *Vast majority intelligent species are considered "monsters" *Feudal system is predominate. By altering any number of these standards, the setting will gain unique flavor, but not every flavor is good. Different Factions Within the Automatons The different seeds could be instinctively programed to want to perform the basic types of things that their creators wanted. Some could be driven by the need to raise oxygen levels, others might want to build cities, others might want to bring dangerous predators under control, others might want to map out the environment in various ways. Since these creatures would have different basic motives from each other, this might allow them to interact in different ways that we do in reality (since we all want procreation and comfort). Also, the event that caused the spaceship crash in the first place might be persistent (magical field, undetectable debris in orbit). This may have lead to a second ship coming once contact with the first was lost and so there could be a couple generations of automatons from different ships which could create factions of its own. --Whitefennec (talk) 11:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking one faction made up primarily of the original Automatons (or at least hose following their society) One faction made up primarily of the Automatons (again, or their followers) from a second ship that crashed later. A third faction formed by a ambitious individual who overthrew one of the other factions in the past, or rather those who chose to reestablish their faction. Perhaps a fourth that focuses on the lost civilization of the planet and the magic they specialized in. There could be several other factions, but those are the ones that have come to mind so far. Original Plan Faction These Automatons still serve the original mission plan as well as possible. They are followers of the original strategies set down for, and practiced by, the first crashed ship. I envision this faction as a more democratic and freedom loving sort of group. Second Wave Automatons These Automatons follow the path of the second crashed ship. There methods and goals and methods don't really vary much from the Original Plan Faction, but their mission included the reintegration of resources from the first crash. this created an everlasting state of war with the originals, which transitioned with the transfer of power and resources to the New Plan Automatons. New Plan Automatons This faction replaced the Original Plan Faction and claimed most of its resources and Seeds. The new leader employs a very hardline oppressive strategy to the domination of the planet. Their interest is perhaps not focused on preparing for human arrival so much as improving and expanding Automatons and their society. Lost Civilization Lovers These Automatons are obsessed with the lost civilization and magic. Not all magic-users belong to this faction but many do. They perhaps don't have their own city, but instead are social outcasts within the cities of the other factions. they likely would have much less interest in building or preparing for human arrival, but instead strive to uncover what little remains of the ancient civilization that once inhabited the planet. --Whitefennec (talk) 21:08, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Spitball Category:Setting